


Go Time!

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Cap-Ironman Bingo 2016 Round 1, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Tony, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, NO dub-con, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rut, Scent Kink, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrealistic Refraction Period, Young!Tony, all consensual, bottom!tony, omega!Tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is the average teenage omega Avenger. He's smart. He's handsome. He's talented. He also happens to be dating the hottest alpha in the whole school. He just received his latest mission: Steve was in rut!</p><p>(Or: How to Take Care of an Alpha in Rut - 'cause too many ABO stories have helpless omegas and Tony isn't one of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Time!

**Author's Note:**

> **Message:** So... the last story I wrote was really dark. I decided to remedy my need to fluff and smut by writing this one! Hehe. I've read so many of these ABO fics with the alpha taking care of the omega. I decided to reverse the situation--with Steve the one who needs help. I tried to make it as light as possible. I'm really just writing this to get out of my writer's slump. It helped. :D It's not beta-read. If anything stands out remarkably, please message me~ 
> 
> **Notes:** Steve and Tony are 18. They might be under-aged in some countries. Other than that, I don't think there's anymore triggers that aren't in the tags. :D 
> 
> **CAP_IRONMAN BINGO 2016 ROUND 1** : [S2] _Multiple Orgasms_

Tony was in the middle of his science class with Dr. Pym when it happened. Sam Wilson flew into their classroom, panicky and sweaty. His troubled beta-scent made everyone look up. As avenger recruits, they were trained to control their scents better. It made no sense for a studious student like Sam to lose control.

“ _Dude_ , what’s with the stink?” Peter complained, trying for light-hearted but failing to ease the mounting tension. Janet, true to her nature, had her cellphone out in anticipation for the news.  

“I need Tony.” Sam announced, making the room gasp. Tony stiffened and his scent changed to something bitter. Jessica pushed him away from Bruce, who was already having a hard time dealing with Sam’s panic.

“Sam? What happened?” Tony stood up immediately but his path was blocked by their teacher.

Dr. Pym looked surly at the distracting student. “Mr. Wilson, I was unaware that there was a distress signal.”

“We’re not, uhm, sir…” Sam fidgeted under the professor’s icy glare. “We aren’t assembling.”

“I see,” Dr. Pym’s scent gave nothing away as he stepped in front Sam, “Then I suggest that you vacate this classroom, we are in the middle of a particle acceleration experiment and you aren’t my student.”

Changing tactics, Sam met Tony’s eyes and said, “It’s Steve.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “No, shit, now?”

Sam nodded as if the man between them didn’t exist.

“Damnit, Steve!” Tony half-cursed and half-whined, “I was looking forward to this class all semester!” Yet, even as he spoke, his thrusters have already begun to warm-up. He glanced back as his friends with a double thumbs-up to alleviate their concern.

“Sir,” he said, tapping Dr. Pym on the shoulder, “You know I love you and this class, right? But I’ve got to go. My alpha needs me.” Then, he turned to Sam. “Lead me to him, will you, Falcon?”

Sam winked. “You got it, Chief.” He rolled his shoulders as his massive mechanical wings spread from behind him, and jumped out from the window from which he came. Tony followed in suit, rocket boots and hand thrusters at full capacity.

Two minutes later, twitter exploded with Janet’s snapshot. “I guess we won’t be seeing you for a while ;) @IronTony @CaptainRogers”

***

Tony felt excitement traveling through his veins when he touched down at Stark Tower’s landing bay. They’ve been waiting—Steve and he—for this day to come. They had a discussion a few months back that it would be safest to do it in the tower’s panic room where all scents and noises can be blocked from the outside world and vise-versa. It was embarrassing enough that they couldn’t _wait_.

Being an avenger meant their lives being at risk on every mission. The risk of their jobs, their careers, their responsibilities as superheroes made every single day precious and important.

“Are you going to daydream out there all day, Stark?” Sam shouted from the glass entrance. “It’s half an hour since I was sent to get you… Steve’s a patient guy but he’s not _that_ patient.”

Tony scratched the back of his neck, hissing because he forgot about the gauntlets. Metal scratched him rougher than he would have liked. The pain served as a distraction. He could already feel the prickle of his of hormones causing havoc underneath his skin. His alpha was less than a few meters away, and they were going to be mated.

Sam gave him an _I don’t want to know_ face. “Pepper and Coulson have master keys to the whole every building. Apart from those, this is the only other key to get inside, but I don’t think they’ll be suicidal enough to intrude on you two.”

“Thanks, Sam. I’ve got it covered from here.” Tony grabbed the card. “Teams are yours and Widows for the rest of the week. Maybe more. Let’s see.”

“Gross. Don’t give me details.” Sam made a gagging face. “Do me a favor and let me clear out before you open that door. My sinuses are killing me and I’m a beta. S’tat cool?”

Tony saluted. “S’cool as long as you out, _right the hell now_.”

Sam took off with a running-start.

***

Heavy duty scent blockers lined the five-inch vibranium doors. Neutralizer mist curtain kept the scents from inside and outside the panic room for mingling. Tony originally developed the space to help Bruce control his rage monster into a gentle giant. With Jolly Green under control, he repurposed it for this special occasion.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice croaked just beyond the mist. “S’tat you?”

Tony readied himself and stepped inside. _Alpha_ was the first thing that registered to him. _My alpha_ was the other, and the thought immediately makes his hole leak.

“Tony,” It came as an anguished rasp. “I _need_ you.”

“I know, cap, I know. Just hold on for a few minutes while I get myself ready, okay? I’ve got to get my thrusters off. I don’t want to watch you heal from another third degree burn.” He didn’t try to get any closer because if he did, the little control Steve had over hit rut-fueled body would snap. Neither of them want a repeat of the last time Tony hadn’t been able to get his gear off in time.

Tony picks apart the metal carefully, swearing because Steve smelled _amazing_ and with the air filter whizzing above them the smell took up the entire room. “Ahh, fuck.” He muttered when the gauntlet pinched wrong and snagged his jacket. “I am developing a self-remove function on the next one.”

“Tony? Are you still there?” Steve started to sound delirious. It must be from Tony’s omega scent mingling in the air without Tony being near enough to touch. The omega could smell the alpha’s instincts and rut were ramping up. “Tony, _please_.”

At the brokenness of Steve’s voice, Tony stripped the rest of his clothes in haste. He didn’t care if they fell on a heap on the floor beside Steve’s neatly pressed pile. If Steve needed, he needed too. His omega cried out for his alpha who was only a few feet away.

“Hey,” he purred at the first touch of skin to skin. Steve angled his face into the touch. “Hey, baby, I’m here. What do you need?”

“You,” Steve answered in a broken whisper. He looked at Tony with alpha red bleeding into his normally blue eyes—the animal side that Steve rarely let out to play. Even now in his rut, Steve managed to surprise Tony. He had Hulk-strength vibranium cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

Tony frowned when he saw the manacles. “Steve, did I tell you that I trust you not to hurt me?”

A moment later, Steve’s eyes returned to blue. “I know, Tony, but I don’t trust myself. At least…” he blushed a pretty pink for one naked and eagle-spread on the large king-sized bed. “…not for the first few times.”

“Okay, alpha,” Tony agreed, kissing Steve on the nose affectionate. “Now, why don’t you be a good little alpha and tell your omega what you need, hmmm?”

Steve let out an animalistic groan as Tony on top of him. Tony’s pre-cum and slick leaving a shiny trail up his right leg, groin, navel, and abs. He thrashed about the bed but the vibranium kept him in place. His omega pretty little cock slid between his pecs as Tony rode his chest like _he_ was in heat.

It started with a kiss. Tony dipped his face and kissed Steve squarely on the mouth, coaxing his alpha to let go of the control. He needed it too. He wanted it. Steve tasted like apple juice and pecan pie and _alpha_ which burned deep into his core. This was it—what he wanted. Everyone else would taste wrong and feel wrong. This, right here, was his true mate.

“D’you want my hole, little alpha? Knot me up good? Fuck me until my hole is gaping? Fill me up with your seed until I’m leaking? Until I smell like you? D’wanna let everyone know _who_ my alpha is, eh, _Steve_?” Tony droned in a honey-sweet that only omegas could do. “Wanna fuck my mouth while I open myself up with my fingers? Or do you wanna watch while I play with my hole?”

Steve whimpered as Tony kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking on the place where he would leave a mating bite. “All of it,” he begged, delirious. “I don’t know… I want it, Tony. I want it all—all of you—everything.”

Tony pressed their foreheads together. “Fuck, Steve, you’re burning up. Gotta lower your fever first.” He crawled up, dragging his cock along Steve’s nose and forehead, until his hole aligned with Steve’s mouth. He straddled his alpha’s face.  “Drink up, baby, I know you need it.” He braced his hands on the wall behind the headboard and canted his ass.  

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He lapped and sucked like he was dying of thirst. Tony cursed himself for not thinking of bring Steve some water sooner. Still, the tongue licked relentlessly around his hole searching for the sweet taste of slick, dipping deeper to play with his slick glands, and—

“Ahhh!” Tony jerked when Steve sucked him with an open-mouth, lips a perfect match to his quivering hole. He felt more slick gush out of him with every moan. Steve let out an appreciative groan as the taste flooded into his mouth like a blessing. “Steve, fuck, don’t—don’t stop.”

Steve happily complied. He plunged his tongue into Tony deep, making the omega’s back arch. Tony ground his ass into Steve’s _face_ with heedless abandon, nails clawing up the walls with every nerve of his ass attuned to _Steve_.

“S—top!” He yelled, using all of his will to pull off. Steve’s mewled in displeasure, head angling up to chase after Tony’s hole.

Tony’s knees were trembling with the effort to move his legs. Contrary to popular belief, he did listen to health class; alphas in rut, especially ones with a potential mate, needed _their_ omega’s fluids. Tony would do his damnest to comply to the letter.

“Hey, little alpha,” He cooed, caressing Steve’s face with both hand. It should look disgusting how half of the alpha’s face was covered is shiny slippery slick but it didn’t. Instead, the view made Tony’s hole pulse even move, dripping down his thighs thickly. “You’re gonna suck my cock while I prepare myself, okay, alpha? You can do that right?”

Tony waited until Steve had enough self-awareness to nod. “Good.” He kissed Steve’s sweat-damp forehead. “Perfect, Steve, my perfect _alpha_. You’re going to be perfect around my cock. Milk me dry, okay? And, when I’m soft, I’m going to ride your knot until I’m hard again.”

“Tony,” Steve growled under his breath, eyes alpha-red. “Feed me your fucking cock, _now_.” He used his alpha voice on the last word, and the omega scampered to reply.

“Fuuuuuck,” Tony’s whole body curled around his alpha, shaky thighs on Steve’s shoulders, hands clinging to Steve’s messy blond hair. Steve sucked him down, pulling no punches, no stops, no hesitations. He took Tony’s entire omega cock into his mouth and sucks it like the world’s best treat, making _lewd_ sounds as he went to town.

Tony got to work too. He reached behind himself to gently finger his ass open. He didn’t need much work. Either that or he couldn’t concentrate with Steve’s mouth doing filthy, _filthy_ , things to his cock. He felt smooth, wet, and plenty open from Steve’s talented tongue fucking him earlier. Slick trickled down his fingers, so much slick, that it dripped down onto Steve’s chest.

“Oh god, Steve, I’m gonna… I’m gonna—!” He spilled into Steve’s mouth, jerking with ferocity of it. But Steve wasn’t done. He _sucked_ every drop into his mouth, greedy for his omega’s spend and Tony wanted to give it to him—to give it all. “Steve…” he whimpered as his over sensitive cock was suckled by the enthusiastic alpha. “I’m gonna—” he pulled out with a hiss, kissing Steve again. “I wanna ride you now.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve again. This time, he tasted apple juice, pecan pie, and his own omega juices covering Steve’s mouth. The sheer _lewdness_ of tasting himself made him want it more. Steve’s lips could never taste wrong. He licked into the hot cavern and searched for the clean taste of Steve, mewling as he found it.

He dragged his flaccid cock to rub against Steve’s sweaty chest. They kissed for what felt like forever. He loved it, got lost in it, savored it. It was an oasis in the dessert. Then, Steve licked into _his_ mouth and things got even better. The alpha’s tongue was gentle yet demanding. Steve took over the kiss with practiced ease and Tony’s knees turned to Jell-o.

“Yeah?” Steve breathe in like Tony’s scent was fresh air. “You gonna sit on my knot, _omega_?”

The name, the title, the meaning behind it made Tony’s inner omega mewl in delight.

“Yes.” Tony answered with promise. “All for you, baby, all me.” The scent of arousal in the air was dizzying and only Tony’s sheer determination to _make this good_ for his alpha kept his mind clear from the haze. “It gonna be worth the wait, little alpha, worth the wait.”

He settled with his hands firmly on Steve’s pecs, legs straddling Steve’s hips, and his eight balanced on all fours. He pushed against his hands and moved down to take the alpha’s massive cock into his open body. It was _glorious_.

“Tony…” Steve kept groaning. “Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, my omega, Tony.”

“Yours,” Tony promised, whispering it against the alpha’s jaw. He licked his lips. “Now let me fuck you, alpha baby.”

Then, he did.

Steve keened as Tony’s swallowed him completely, plenty slick and plenty open. “Tony,” he chanted the name like a prayer. It was the only thing that mattered. He had a gorgeous on top of him, dominating him, unafraid of his inner alpha. _Tony, Tony, Tony_. He struggled against the manacles. He needed to move, he needed too—

“Fuck!” They arched together as Tony came for a second time. His hot whole throbbed around Steve’s cock in rhythmic spasms that would drive any alpha wild. Steve thrashed against the restrained, arching up, wanting to busy his seed deep into his omega and marking Tony as his for all the world to scent.

“Hey,” Tony broke his favored state, staring into his eyes with love and devotion. “Hey, little alpha, stay with me.” His voice gently cooed. “Stay with me. I’m here. Stay, okay, baby? Stay with me.” He rubbed his cum all over Steve’s skin, marking his alpha as best he could. He loved that way Steve’s normally pale skin flushed red with heat.

Tony looked like an angel, leaning naked over him. His dark hair sticking up all over the place like messy sexed-up bed head. Even in his daze, Steve thought that his omega was the most beautiful one in the world. “You’re amazing, Tony—ugh! Just like that. So beautiful, my omega, my beautiful omega.”

“Fuck, Steve…” Tony whined, collapsing against Steve’s chest. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“I can and I will.” Steve replied determinedly.

“Damnit, if you can talk, I’m not doing a very good job.” Tony pulled up again, sitting on Steve’s cock like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. He found his position again—knees planted on the bed with his hands braised underneath his thighs. When he moved, he _screamed_ like all the omegas in heat-porn because it was so, so, _good_.

He babbled. “Steve, fuck your cock, s’good… filling me up, fill me up, alpha. Fill me up, good, fuck, Steve, yes—!” A well-aimed thrust caused Steve’s cock to brush into something inside him. He fucked down _harder_ , with the symphony of his muscles working in tandem to get _more, deeper, harder_. He pulled up at the moment he slammed down and his cock twitched while flaccid.

Steve’s knot went inside with a lewd _pop_ which echoed loudly inside the room.

Tony collapsed, unable to control the spasms of his inner muscles as he milked Steve dry. He opened his mouth and _bit_ , teeth sinking into the place he marked with a hickey. The taste of copper flooded his mouth. Another wave of cum spurted from Steve, filling his inside with hot white seed. He lapped at the wound absently, waiting for the blood to stop. His mind was abuzz.

“Hands, Tony.” Steve begged weakly. “Let my hands go.”

“ _Disengage vibranium clasp_ ,” Tony licked the excess blood from his lips and yelled out the voice command. The both pairs of shackles came undone, and Steve was on him in an instant, sitting up and wrapping strong arms around his body, breathing in his scent.

“I can feel you.” Steve murmured against his neck. “Tony, I can _feel the bond_.”

“Good,” Tony hummed with happy contentment. He licked weakly at Steve’s ears, nipping and playing with it using teeth. He started to drift. “Tell me what you feel, alpha. What does my inner omega want?”

Steve buried his nose in Tony’s neck and breathe in the elated scent of his omega. The thrum of the bond buzzed inside his veins, underneath his skin, down to his very core. His alpha listened to the call of his omega. He searched deep, trying to understand what his omega was saying. His eyes widened comically when he did.

Tony snorted. “Didja figure it out?”

“You want to go again?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Tony grinned and kissed him chaste on the cheeks. “Thick you’re up for the challenge, alpha?” He ground his ass against Steve’s hard cock. Steve shuddered and _came_ just like that, blushing red as he pulsed another wave of sperm inside his mate.

“I’m sorry, I just…”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, giggling like a maniac. “S’okay. We’ve got all week to practice that.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** : This is a one-shot PWP for now. I'm planning to fill-up the S-column for my bingo card before time runs out! :D 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun). 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
